


Under The Sun

by Prince_of_Pharaohs



Series: Under the rain [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Good Tom Riddle, Guilty Draco, Humour, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Tom Riddle, Possessive Tom Riddle, Protective Tom Riddle, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, is best Tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 11:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18248774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_of_Pharaohs/pseuds/Prince_of_Pharaohs
Summary: Tom meets Draco. And shit hits the fan. Maybe. Not really.(Or in which Tom is pretty much killing Draco and Blaise with his glare and Harry isn’t sure wether to feel happy or not)





	Under The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> You don’t know how many times I typed Soupmates instead of Soulmates. I might write one about “soupmates” just for shit and giggles. And the thing about Draco x Blaise. I feel indifferent about it. I don’t hate it, but I don’t love it either. Blaise was just the first person that came to mind when I was writing “Under The Rain”.  
> And yes. You’re not having a hallucination. This is a series now ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). Right now, I have five other planned one shots/drabbles. There’s no schedule.  
> Anyway, no more dilly dallying. Enjoy!

Draco felt bad about leaving Harry at the bar alone. But soulmate instinct were kicking in and he went into auto pilot. And before he knew it. He went home with his soulmate: Blaise Zabini. When he woke up. It was already morning. He had no idea how to explain what happened to him yesterday and he was scared on how Harry would react. Harry was a kind and forgiving lad, it was almost ridiculous... but considering Draco had left him in the rain. Who knows if Harry would even talk to him. 

Draco went home a few days later(it took him a lot of reassurance from Blaise that if Harry was truly a understanding person. He would forgive him.), without Blaise. Of course his dark skinned soulmate understood why and didn’t take offence. But when he got home to his and Harry’s shared house. It was completely barren and untouched. All of the lights were turned off like it was when he and Harry went out. Did Harry even go home? Did something bad happened to him? 

When his anxiety was about to escalate. Draco saw a note on the table with the key. And there it says:

> Hi Draco! Here’s the key to the house. Nothing bad happened to me thankfully. I can understand why you left me there, and went to _elope_ with your soulmate. But I wished you told me yourself that you found your soulmate(and therefore break up with me) instead of leaving me there. :D. Also, the least you could’ve done was give me an umbrella. But anyways, I’m getting sidetracked. Hope you have a good life with your soulmate!

But what was most interesting was: “ _Whoever you are Draco. Don’t you dare show your face to Harry again._ ” and under it was was signed with _T.M.R_. Who was this T.M.R guy?  
Draco knew in his gut, that he didn’t want to know.

Draco then checked his and Harry’s room, to confirm that he did leave. And he did. Harry’s clothes and baggage wasn’t there. But where did he go? Harry was an orphan, and it wasn’t like he had money to rent an apartment. He was a broke college student for God’s sake! _Unless_... this T.M.R man had helped him. 

Then he noticed the stack of files, notes, books and USBs that belonged to Harry. Didn’t he need those? Draco pulls out his phone and was about to call Harry. But... his number was blocked. What is he supposed to do now? Those files were super important for English Major students!

* * *

After that faithful rainy night. It took a lot of convincing in Tom’s part for Harry to move in with him. Tom was definitely **NOT** being controlled by a _childish desire_ of having a soulmate. Tom simply... didn’t want to let go of his soulmate. Harry was his, to _love_ , to _cheris-_. What. Wait, where in the deepest depths of hell did that come from? He was growing soft. He knew it was a bad idea-

“Tom?” Tom cuts the thought off when he heard Harry’s soft sleepy voice. His heart immediately melted when he sets his eyes on him. Oh who was he kidding. He was totally being controlled by the so called childish desire that is: having a soulmate. But he weirdly, doesn’t mind it. Tom doesn’t know wether meeting Harry was a curse or blessing(Tom was leaning on the blessing side though). 

“Do you need anything?” Tom runs his hand through Harry’s soft jet black locks. Which he received a sigh of content in return. “I just remembered something...” Harry replies and looks at him groggily.

“I forgot my files for college at my ex’s house.... it’s spring break so I suddenly forgot about it...” Tom frowns but understood that he needed to return there. 

“Alright. We’ll go later..... it’s 4. You should sleep more.” He continues to run his hands through his soulmate’s hair as Harry gives him a light smile. The smaller man leans on his chest and closes his eyes. Which caused Tom’s heart to skip a beat. Oh dear. This little imp was gonna be the end of him.

* * *

It’s been a few days since Draco found those files, and he still didn’t know where Harry was(Draco knew those files were really important). Harry’s friends refused to talk to him after they found out about the breakup. But he really couldn’t blame them. Why would they talk to their friend’s ex? 

Draco found himself, sitting in a cafe. His laptop on the table and coffee beside it. He had asked Blaise to move in with him, since it could be pretty lonely at the house sometimes. And Blaise agreed. His apartment was pretty much a shithole anyway. Now, Draco wouldn’t normally sit in a cafe(since it would be cheaper to make his own coffee at home) but something in his gut told him to go to this specific cafe. He didn’t know what it was. But it couldn’t hurt to follow his gut feeling, could it? Plus... he needed some inspiration for his work in progress book. 

His eyes wandered around the cafe as he drank his coffee and he almost choked on the drink when he saw a familiar man with jet black hair. _Harry_!. Draco stood up to approach him but stopped in his tracks when he saw a taller man beside him. The taller man was extremely handsome, pale skinned and had dark hair. And he definitely looked like a person who would write: “Don’t you dare show your face”. Was he T.M.R?  
Draco sat back down when saw how Harry’s face was lighting up talking to the handsome man. If he approached them. Something bad might happen. 

And he was glad that he sat back down when he saw how the taller man grabbed Harry possessively.

* * *

Draco was telling Blaise(who looked curious) about what he saw in the cafe when the door bell echoed through the house. Who could be visiting? 

Blaise was the one to open the door, since he was the one standing up. And Blaise went completely silent when he saw who the visitors were.

“Hi, you must be Draco’s soulmate.” Blaise paled. It was Harry. The one he took Draco from. Blaise didn’t know how to greet him. 

“Blaise, who is it?”

“It’s Harry and... someone, Draco” Blaise managed to squeak out. He shakily invites them in. And saw the taller man literally boring holes into him. Harry thankfully grabbed the man away. 

Draco looked at the man he saw from the cafe earlier, then at Harry again. Not really knowing what to say, he stayed silent. 

“Tom, this is Draco-” 

“Tom Riddle junior.... Tom Riddle senior’s heir” Draco’s eyes bulged out and his mouth went slack. 

“You know each other?” Harry asked. Some type of jealousy swirling in his eyes. Tom smiles slightly at this. 

“Don’t worry Harry. I only know him because his father works for... Tom Riddle senior” Tom replies and sneers at the name. Harry raised an eyebrow at how he addressed his father. But didn’t question, knowing that Tom must not like him. 

“Oh.” 

Tom turns to look back at Draco and immediately a glare was pointed at the blonde. Draco felt small under the taller man’s gaze. 

“Why don’t you introduce me to your soulmate, _Malfoy_?” Draco frowns. They were back to surnames now then? 

“Potter. This is Blaise Zabini, my soulmate.” Harry’s smile somehow didn’t falter. “Nice to meet you Zabini.” There was no malice in his voice. Which surprised both Blaise and Draco, but they were both thankful nonetheless. The glare from Riddle was enough. 

“Anyway. We came here for my books-” Draco didn’t need to hear all to know what he wanted. He stood up and went to his and Blaise’s room. He got back, but with something in hand arms. Harry smiles sweetly. Ahh, that beautiful smile of his. A smile tugged at his mouth. And Riddle seemed to notice. His mood immediately went downward when he saw Riddle giving him an intense glare. 

“Tom... please.” Harry tugs at Tom’s shirt, and he earned an arm around his shoulder, possessively holding him. Harry smiles at the show of possessiveness. 

Draco hands the belongings to Harry, which was immediately grabbed by Tom. “We’re done here.” Tom grabbed Harry’s wrist but Harry was unmoving. 

“Nah. I think I wanna talk to Malfoy.” Harry sat on the sofa across where Blaise was sitting, dragging with Tom with him. 

“Okay first off. I’m not angry at you Malfoy.” Draco sits beside Blaise as Harry starts the conversation. 

“Even after I left you in the rain?” Draco narrows his eyebrow. Harry nods, whilst Riddle continues to glare at them. Draco smiles lightly. 

“Harry... sometimes you’re too forgiving.” Draco comments which caused Harry to chuckle. 

“Yeah I know. I have to work on that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah.... that’s the sequel. Kind of anti-climactic. There’s more coming doe. Apologies for any grammatical errors and for some lines that makes no sense.  
> As always, constructive criticism and reviews are appreciated. (I know 5 reviews(by the time I’m writing this) aren’t much to some people. But reading those made me smile. A lot.)
> 
> Next up: Under The Moon


End file.
